Massive Melee: United By Chance!
by subwaygameguy2k
Summary: Many fighters have come from everywhere to fight in this amazingly huge tournament of drama, funny stuff and most of all, BATTLING! These fights can decide the fate of the teams or something important, as a lot of things are happening at the same time as the tourney, wherever it is good or bad!
1. Beginnings Part 1a: Selection Shodown!

**Massive Melee: United By Chance**  
 **The True Beginnings!**  
 **Part 1a: Selection Shodown!**

Mario and Luigi's place was basically like your average house, slightly messy and they were ready to do some fighting in the Smash tourney.  
''MARIO! MARIO! YOU GOTTA HEAR THIS!'' Luigi shouted, shouting in the door.  
''What is it, Luigi?'' Mario asked his bro, who was just knocking the door and then he opened the door with Luigi running in the place, ready to tell him the news.  
''There's a new tournament thingy in the place!'' Luigi yelled. ''It's got teams and I think we can enter this AND we can bring a friend to help us!''  
''Yeah, sounds...like fun!'' Mario shouted, startled by his brother's excitement and he was ready to enter the competition, at least once he got ready to enter the thing.  
''LET'S GO RIGHT NOW!'' Luigi yelled and they were moving at a really fast pace to get to the stadium.

The Mario Brothers. were on their way to the Toad City by doing what they do best, running on their ''kart'' through the turnpike and they were doing the speed limit, but they're still not there yet.  
''Ohhhhh! I think this is too fast!'' Luigi shouted and Mario was driving like he was in a race .  
''What's your problem?'' Mario asked him and things were getting a little hectic in the car, as they were going down the fast turnpike.  
The brothers were in their car and they were Toad Turnpike, which was an actual highway instead of the intersection or the racecourse known as Toad's Turnpike and things were happening all along the highway.  
Luigi was being a scaredy cat at the back of the car with Mario being an safe driver at the epic speed of seventy miles an hour, but people were passing them including Wario and Waluigi.  
''Hah, you're just not fast enough!'' Wario yelled, from the other lane and he was driving like an mediocre rapper.  
''Come on, Mario! We don't need to be as fast as Wario!'' Luigi said to Mario, as they were on their way to the place and it was like a race had started with Mario and Wario trying to out-do each other.

After about 20 minutes of boring racing, mostly weaving around of the cars, they were finally at that stadium known as Wario Stadium and they parked like they had no time to waste.  
''It's Wario time, baby!'' he shouted, as he was running to the entrance with Mario not so far behind throwing some flames.  
''It's never gonna be your time, wuss.'' Waluigi said, throwing some tennis balls back at the Mario Bros. and they managed to hit a little bit harder with the fire and they finally got to the entrance.  
''So are you guys here to fight?! Whoa...'' Yellow Toad yelled, as he was seeing the right in front of him and he knew right from the get-go that they were going to be in.  
''Okay...I know you guys are qualified already...,just please go.'' YT said.

 **Part 1b will be the next part...of this episode!**


	2. The Heroes! Prologue-1a: TOO SLOW!

**Massive Melee: United By Chance**  
 **The Main Heroes ft. New Sonic Heroes!**  
 **Prologue-1a: WHO'S TOO SLOW?**

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles was planning a fighting comeback for the massive brawl of the year and they weren't making it easy with them doing a bit of hardcore training, along with Silver joining the already awesome team.  
''It's not going to be easy for whoever's going to fight us, but for us to even have a chance, we got to work for that win.'' Silver said, telling the guys the obvious.  
''Yeah, I'm definitely with you. Easy wins just makes everyone angry.'' Knuckles said, while he was just sitting down and listening.  
''Come on, guys! We've got some more running to do!'' Sonic shouted and he was ready to do some high speed running with some kind of obstacles and Knuckles was definitely ready.  
''Seriously, we've been doing this for an hour straight!'' Silver yelled, tired of the quick marathons.  
''Okay, then. It doesn't matter, though.'' Sonic said, with that trade smirk on his face, but they were ready to do some more running in the marble gardens of Angel Island with the hot sun.  
It was about 1pm, when they decided to do some running in the garden of marble archeitecture and the conditions were right for speeding around the place and they did just that!

The group were going around Marble Garden on the 2nd of May and they looked pretty awesome going through the sunshine and doing a run through the marble buildings, along with some long jump over the tar.  
They stopped about half an hour of going really fast and maybe a bit of wall breaking, as Knuckles was just ready to knock down some stuff.  
''If we can keep this going, we could be the number one team in the world!'' Tails shouted. ''At least, I think that.''  
''You're not alone in thinking that!'' Sonic said and Silver had his hands on his knees 'cause he was tired of running and he was catching his breath, but there was geniunely no time for resting.  
''We gotta move and do something!'' Tails shouted, looking at his tablet. ''It looks like Eggman has sent us something.''  
''Are you kidding me? I've beaten him so many times that I'm just starting to get bored of this.'' Sonic said and then he sighed a bit, while he was doing some sitting down.  
''Yeah, it's like he keeps coming back for some reason!'' Knuckles said, waiting for the message to be played and Silver was almost done to catch his breath, as he wasn't used to running for a long time.  
''I can't wait to ruin him already.'' Silver whispered to Sonic and the blue hedgehog knew what was up and he just shook his hand.

The group was ready to watch Eggman and Metal Knuckles' message to the the extended Sonic Heroes and then Tails started playing it with everybody sitting down and watching the message.  
His place looked messy like he was working on something big, but MK was the only one who was in the video at the beginning until Eggman come in with his mechanic gear on, like he was working on something.  
''Hello, Sonic and Tails! I know you think that I'm not evil, so I'm ready to disprove that notion.'' Eggman said, still holding the blowtorch.  
''He said that already? I don't think he's serious anymore!'' Knuckles said, observing the video  
''EGGMAN WILL DESTROY WITH A NEW WEAPON! THIS WEAPON IS PROGRAMMED TO FIGHT ANYONE WITH A BRAIN!'' Metal Knuckles shouted, making it clear that the egg head was ready to bring something else to the plate.  
''You've been warned.'' Eggman said, sounding a bit more sinster. ''We're going to be the best.''  
The message closed with that beep and some static for some reason and that's when Sonic and Tails were ready to fight the egg head once again, but in the tourney.  
''Are you ready to get knocked out? Because you're getting cracked!'' Sonic shouted and all of the team cheered, before they went back to running at the speed of...a fast car with Silver behind the rest of the group.

 **TO BE CONTINUED PRETTY SOON in 0-1b!**


	3. THS: Prologue-1b: The Boom Returns!

**Massive Melee: United By Chance**  
 **The Main Heroes ft. New Sonic Heroes!**  
 **Prologue-1a: WHO'S TOO SLOW?**

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles was planning a fighting comeback for the massive brawl of the year and they weren't making it easy with them doing a bit of hardcore training, along with Silver joining the already awesome team.  
''It's not going to be easy for whoever's going to fight us, but for us to even have a chance, we got to work for that win.'' Silver said, telling the guys the obvious.  
''Yeah, I'm definitely with you. Easy wins just makes everyone angry.'' Knuckles said, while he was just sitting down and listening.  
''Come on, guys! We've got some more running to do!'' Sonic shouted and he was ready to do some high speed running with some kind of obstacles and Knuckles was definitely ready.  
''Seriously, we've been doing this for an hour straight!'' Silver yelled, tired of the quick marathons.  
''Okay, then. It doesn't matter, though.'' Sonic said, with that trade smirk on his face, but they were ready to do some more running in the marble gardens of Angel Island with the hot sun.  
It was about 1pm, when they decided to do some running in the garden of marble archeitecture and the conditions were right for speeding around the place and they did just that!

The group were going around Marble Garden on the 2nd of May and they looked pretty awesome going through the sunshine and doing a run through the marble buildings, along with some long jump over the tar.  
They stopped about half an hour of going really fast and maybe a bit of wall breaking, as Knuckles was just ready to knock down some stuff.  
''If we can keep this going, we could be the number one team in the world!'' Tails shouted. ''At least, I think that.''  
''You're not alone in thinking that!'' Sonic said and Silver had his hands on his knees 'cause he was tired of running and he was catching his breath, but there was geniunely no time for resting.  
''We gotta move and do something!'' Tails shouted, looking at his tablet. ''It looks like Eggman has sent us something.''  
''Are you kidding me? I've beaten him so many times that I'm just starting to get bored of this.'' Sonic said and then he sighed a bit, while he was doing some sitting down.  
''Yeah, it's like he keeps coming back for some reason!'' Knuckles said, waiting for the message to be played and Silver was almost done to catch his breath, as he wasn't used to running for a long time.  
''I can't wait to ruin him already.'' Silver whispered to Sonic and the blue hedgehog knew what was up and he just shook his hand.

The group was ready to watch Eggman and Metal Knuckles' message to the the extended Sonic Heroes and then Tails started playing it with everybody sitting down and watching the message.  
His place looked messy like he was working on something big, but MK was the only one who was in the video at the beginning until Eggman come in with his mechanic gear on, like he was working on something.  
''Hello, Sonic and Tails! I know you think that I'm not evil, so I'm ready to disprove that notion.'' Eggman said, still holding the blowtorch.  
''He said that already? I don't think he's serious anymore!'' Knuckles said, observing the video  
''EGGMAN WILL DESTROY WITH A NEW WEAPON! THIS WEAPON IS PROGRAMMED TO FIGHT ANYONE WITH A BRAIN!'' Metal Knuckles shouted, making it clear that the egg head was ready to bring something else to the plate.  
''You've been warned.'' Eggman said, sounding a bit more sinster. ''We're going to be the best.''  
The message closed with that beep and some static for some reason and that's when Sonic and Tails were ready to fight the egg head once again, but in the tourney.  
''Are you ready to get knocked out? Because you're getting cracked!'' Sonic shouted and all of the team cheered, before they went back to running at the speed of...a fast car with Silver behind the rest of the group.

 **TO BE CONTINUED PRETTY SOON in 0-1b!**


End file.
